Voice over packet (VOP) technology may be directed to communicating voice information over a packet network. In addition to voice information, VOP networks may also carry tone information that may be interleaved with the voice information. Tone information may be used to communicate commands or control information, such as using Dual Tone Multi-Frequency (DTMF) tones to call a telephone number. A VOP network may need to detect, remove and replace tone information from a voice channel for some applications. This process may be referred to as “tone clamping.” Conventional tone clamping technologies, however, may degrade the quality of a voice conversation. Consequently, there may be a need for improved tone clamping techniques to reduce such degradation and other potential problems.